To Breathe Again
by BundyShoes
Summary: Set in my 'Quote' timeline. How Belle meets the Mad Hatter and their journey from FTL to Storybrooke to the breaking of the curse. Mad Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**To Breathe Again**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Belle stumbled out of the castle, tears lining along her lashes but she refused to let them fall.

She couldn't believe how quickly that had spiraled out of her control. How quickly everything was ruined. Everything was going great with Rumplestiltskin. He was finally opening up to her, letting her in. All she had wanted was for him to have a normal life, for him to be an ordinary man. She had only wanted to break his curse, and maybe live happily after, maybe even with her. But that was foolish, and she had been wrong. So horribly and absolutely wrong. Everything was shattered now, and it all lay in ruins around her.

She pulled her cloak closer around her. She had been able to grab a few of her things before swiftly leaving. She knew she couldn't look at him and that he probably didn't want lay his eyes on her ever again. She felt a sob clog her throat and she tried to swallow it.

Her feet fell upon the road she had taken just this morning. It's funny, she thought, how quickly everything changes. Everything had been so wonderful just a few hours ago and now look at it. She lifted her hood, lest someone sees her. She didn't want anyone to look upon her, she felt so wretched. Like her heart had been ripped out and torn to shreds. And she had a feeling it showed plainly on her face.

She continued walking down the path, not caring where her feet lead her. Her senses were dulled to everything around her, something that she knew was stupid of her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The Queen from earlier could ride up next to her and she wouldn't have noticed.

The darkness from the sky had claimed the entirety of the forest, and it was difficult to navigate the track. She kept moving as well as she could, hoping she could reach somewhere safe before the night sky blinded her completely. Despite her heartbreak, she still had the urge to live, to survive. She refused to let this completely tear her down.

She reached a point where her feet wouldn't move anymore. She couldn't see anything up ahead, nothing but forest and trees for miles. She let out a breath, another sob building up. She looked around her, and let out a sigh of relief at large tree with a little hidey-hole underneath the roots. She went to it, seeing that it was large enough for her to crawl into and sleep for the night. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground and got underneath it, feeling a little bit safer out of the way of prying eyes. She wrapped her cloak around her in a cocoon and settled into a fitful sleep, filled with brown eyes and chipped cups and broken screaming.

* * *

She awoke to the sounds of the creatures of the woods rising with the sun. She glanced around, disoriented at first and confused as to where she was. Then she remembered. Her whole body seemed to want to crumple in on itself. But she pulled herself together and crawled out of her little space under the tree. Standing up she brushed off her dress and cloak, little bits of leaves and mulch sticking to her outfit and hair. When she was finally presentable and looking a little like the princess she was, she began walking along the path again, the bright sunshine warming her bones.

She took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind, to try and forget what had happened the previous evening. She didn't want to cry over it, she didn't want to waste her tears. She was stronger than that.

Still, her mind wandered and her heart began to throb with pain. Before she could even think of crying though, a noise caught her attention.

Footsteps.

Someone was running her way. And by the sounds of it they were almost to her, they were running so fast. She tensed, freezing, wondering what she should do. When she heard them stop she felt herself turning around, seeking out who was following her.

No one was there. Belle's eyes searched wildly through the trees, looking for the person who seemed to have disappeared. A crunching sound startled her, it came behind a tree. It seemed like whoever's foot had found a branch, giving their location away. Belle immediately located the tree the noise seemed to come from.

She was afraid to move, knowing the dangers of this forest. Who knows what's behind it. It could be dangerous.

But her curiosity was too great and she found herself moving slowly towards the particular tree.

Without making much noise she circled the tree cautiously, edging around to see who it was. A flash of brown hair caught her eye when she was barely near it but it quickly spun back around when it saw her. Belle froze at the sight.

Then she took another deep breath and spoke softly, "Hello?" she kept moving slowly, "Who is there?" they didn't heed her, "Show yourself!"

A chuckling came from the mysterious person. The brown hair came back into view and Belle had finally gotten to a point where she was around the tree enough to barely see them, though she still stood a ways away.

It was a 'he'. Turning her way, the man's dark eyes connected with hers, his wild hair about his face. He didn't look dangerous, but he didn't look welcoming either. Belle studied him but came no further.

He was out of breath from all the running he had just done, but was still able to keep his composure. His lips pulled back into a smirk. Belle thought to herself that she preferred him with a smile. It softened his face, despite the fact that there was no mirth in it.

"Who are you?" she asked keeping her voice soft, trying to show that she meant no harm and as to not run him off.

He turned his head back forwards, and kept leaning his back against the tree. He seemed to ponder whether to answer her for a few moments. Then he let out a sigh and shrugged off the surface, rotating on his feet to look at her.

He was uphill from her, but she could already tell that he was taller than her. Probably taller than Rumplestiltskin by a good few inches. The thought brought a pang to her heart but she pushed it down, focusing on the strange man that was in front of her now.

"Me? I'm just someone taking a stroll through the woods, like I always do. I've never seen you before, so I think the real question is: Who are _you_?" he pointed at her.

Belle looked affronted, "I'm not telling a stranger who I am. I don't know who you are!"

He chuckled and began slowly treading down the small hill he was on to the path where she stood. "Ah! I don't know who you are, either. So technically, you are the stranger." he finally reached her, but Belle backed away slowly.

"It's quite a situation we've gotten ourselves into, huh?" his smirk widened. "Are you going to tell me who you are?"

Belle shook her head, "I've read stories about situations like this. How do I know that you won't kidnap me or hurt me when I tell you? I don't trust people I don't know. Last time I did things didn't turn out so well for me."

"Then tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine."

Belle shook her head, her eyes closing for a second in exasperation, "N-no! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

He shrugged, "If you tell me and then I tell you, then I won't be a stranger anymore. But if you don't then I'll never tell you and you'll never know. And then we'll always be going in circles until one of us gives in." he smiled at her.

She huffed, "You're not making any sense! I just _told_ you that I won't give my name away to strangers. Why do you insist that I do?"

He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, "Well, you were insisting I tell you my name, isn't it fair that I ask you the same?" he raised his eyebrows at her expectantly.

Belle felt her cheeks flush and she began to stutter, something she's never done before. If only her father could see her now, what would he think of his strong daughter?

He smiled at her reaction, his expression softening. It seemed that he decided to take pity on her when he held out his hand, "Okay then, I'll make the first move. My name is Jefferson. What's yours, stranger?" his smile curled in the corner, his eyes sparkling.

Belle bit her cheek, hesitating. He seriously didn't look bad, and she didn't get a weird vibe from him, not like that dark-haired woman from yesterday. She decided to take a risk. What more did she have to lose?

She put her hand in his, shaking it, "My name is Belle."

His smile grew. 'His hand is warm', she thought.

"See?" he said, "Now we're not strangers." he slowly took his hand back and her hand felt cold again. "So what brings you out here to these woods, Belle?" he grinned when saying her name.

She felt a little smile tug on her own face, but it faded when she recalled her reasons for being there. "I-I'm...running away, I suppose." he didn't need the full story.

He nodded, as if he understood, but Belle could tell that he knew she wasn't saying the full truth. She was glad that he didn't pry.

"I can appreciate that." He turned his dark eyes on her, studying her for a moment. "So, I'm assuming you have no place to go?"

Belle returned his stare, watching him in return, wary of his intentions even after knowing his name. "You assume correctly, Jefferson."

They had a small staring match, each putting the other under scrutiny. Suddenly Jefferson spun around and began walking in the direction they were both heading earlier. Belle stared after him, dumbfounded.

He stopped after a few feet, seeming to realize that he was alone. He turned to look back at her where she was still standing.

"Well," he said, waving his arm for her to follow, "Let's get a move on! We have a lot of ground to cover."

She could only gape at him, completely unsure of what was happening. What he actually wanting her to follow him? Was he really trying to help her?

He kept his gaze on her steadily. It was as if he knew the turmoil in her heart, and was waiting for her to sort it out.

And because of that, Belle made her decision.

She took a step forward. He saw this and turned back around, and began walking down the path. She hurried after him to reach his side.

What did she have to lose?

* * *

_New little multichapter. This is in my _Quote_ timeline. This is right after canon when Rumplestiltskin kicks Belle out after her kiss stunt and she tells him off. It will continue. It shouldn't be too long, but we'll see. Hopefully I don't have to tell you what the end couple will be. I've already decided to add these two to my fic, if you hadn't gotten the hint in the last chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They had been walking for a good few hours. Belle could tell by the sun's movements. All those books on astronomy had come in handy, she supposed. Throughout their small journey, they would ask each other questions. Never anything deep, but enough to get to know the person they were traveling with.

Belle knew that he made hats for a living and was excellent at sewing. That he had a daughter that he loved more than anything in the world, more than himself. He hated mushrooms. He loved tea but couldn't properly make it. Only his daughter could make the perfect mixture for him. He mentioned his wife, who was no longer with him, but only once. She didn't press him on where she was.

And she told him about her love of books. She told him about her father, who was more dear to her than anything she possessed. She told him of her longing to travel, to have adventure. She also told him that she was a princess, albeit warily, and that the castle was honestly all she had ever known before…she had trailed off, unwilling to share that just yet. The ache was still too much. He didn't press her either.

Both enjoyed the small talk, and she for the fact that it helped her forget. That alone made her feel at peace and she relished the small moment.

Suddenly she could see the trees clear and a little house came into her vision.

"Is that yours?" she asked, enchanted by the little cottage. She turned a smile to him, but he didn't look at her. He continued and she followed, confused. "Today is my daughter's birthday. I had been out today to get her a present." Belle looked at him, "Oh? How old-?"

Suddenly he turned on her, his hand on her arm, pulling her to a stop. Belle looked up at him fearfully, wondering if he was going to hurt her now, if he really wasn't trustworthy and was hiding his real self this whole time. She wondered if she made a mistake.

"I'm giving you _one_ warning." His once warm dark eyes were so cold now. They stared down at her with such intent it sent a shiver down her back. "If you hurt my daughter…you will regret it." His mouth went into a hard line, his meaning clear. She understood.

She shakily nodded, "O-of course. I-I would never…I didn't even think to―" she was trembling, but she was honest. He could tell. His posture relaxed, as did his grip. His expression softened, and her fear melted away, "Good. That's all that matters." He let her go.

Belle took a shaky breath and composed herself. While she was still dazed over what had just transpired, she had to admit- she understood. She understood why he was threatening her, why he was all of a sudden so…dangerous.

He wanted to protect his daughter from the still-a-stranger woman.

And she could respect that. She took another breath and followed him to where he had reached the doorway. As he opened it she could hear the cries of a little girl, probably 9 or 10 years old, greeting her father. Jefferson immediately melted, any trace of the scary man he was seconds earlier completely gone. He looked at the person inside with such love and adoration that Belle felt her heart warm.

"Papa, where have you been? You took so long! The market is only an hour or so away!" Jefferson leaned down and hugged the girl, before kneeling in front of her.

"Well, I had to make a small stop," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Belle walked up further now, to where she could see the girl, though the girl didn't see her. She was a pretty child, her light brown hair shining in the sunlight, tiny braids adorning it. Her big brown eyes reflected her father's, the same affection and love. She was petite, but she probably came up to Belle's torso.

"For what?" she asked, her attention solely on her father. Jefferson smiled at her, "Well, actually," he began to stand up, "It's more like a 'who'." Belle now stood behind them, and slowly went in her line of sight, smiling at the girl. Grace looked shocked to see her, understandably, but was quick to return her smile.

"Hello," she said politely. "Who are you?"

Belle took a few steps forward, holding her hand out, "My name is Belle. What is yours?" The girl placed her smaller hand in Belle's, "Grace. It's a pleasure to meet you, Belle." She smiled sweetly up at Belle, and the brunette felt her heart melt at the little girl.

"She'll be staying with us for a while, Grace. Just until she can get back on her feet." The girl looked up at her father and nodded in understanding, before turning back to Belle. "Today's my birthday! Come sit by me, we're about to have tea!" she grasped Belle's hand and tugged her further into the house.

Belle looked back at Jefferson, to make sure this was okay, and was stunned to see a soft grin lining his features. He caught her eye and the grin broadened. She was right, it did light up his face. She followed the girl into the living room where a small table was set up for tea. It was a gorgeous set up, and Belle was only too happy to sit down where the girl directed her.

Grace began to pour the tea into three different cups, and then pretended to in another. The imaginary tea was for a stuffed animal that sat on the surface. Belle giggled at the childlike innocence, missing the days when she used to play make-believe.

"Why thank you, Miss Grace, for this lovely tea," Belle grinned at the girl, who returned the expression. Grace turned to her father and waved him over. Jefferson obliged, plopping down on the ground on one side of the small table. Belle nervously smoothed down her skirt, glancing at Jefferson every bit covertly throughout the party. Grace continued talking, to both her imaginary friends and her and Jefferson. The girl was adorable and immediately Belle took to her. She didn't remember smiling so much before.

She also didn't remember having a friend before. Books had been her only companions those lonely days in the castle. No one wanted to talk with her about anything of value. It was always about etiquette or politics or how to dress. She had always dreamed of something more than that provincial life. She wanted adventure, like she had told Rumplestiltskin, she wanted to be brave.

Belle hung her head in thought, the teacup in her hand. She suddenly felt the weight of what had just recently happened. Not that he had broken her heart…but that he had let her go.

Rumplestiltskin had given her freedom by letting her go. The idea of it completely baffled her and she sat there in silence, rolling it around in her head.

She could do what she wanted. There was nothing holding her back. Her father had given her away, her captor had released her. She had nothing to go back to. Her mind reeled at the implications, and she was suddenly aware of how freely she could move.

A smile twitched from her expression and for the first time in 24 hours she felt the embers of hope rising in her. Everything horrible that had just occurred seemed like it could become just a bad dream.

Something gently tapped her hand and her head shot up and out of her thoughts. Grace smiled at her sweetly, "Would you like more tea, Belle?"

The tension just melted in Belle's shoulders. Yes, she thought, it just might be okay. She grinned back at the younger girl, "Yes please, Miss Grace," and held out her cup.

Out of her eyesight, Jefferson secretly smiled at the brunette. Seeing the happy expression on his Grace's face made him deem his decision to bring in this stranger a good one. He could only hope it stayed that way.

Belle turned to both of them and held out her cup, "A toast; to the birthday girl! May you have a very merry happy one!" The girl giggled and lightly clinked her cup against Belle's. Jefferson smirked and mimicked the action.

In sync they all took a drink. The good feelings were hanging in the air and all present basked in it. They didn't know how much longer it would stay that way.

* * *

_**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I was trying to get Quote done and finished (which I did ;D) and I've just been really backed up lately and having major blocks in everything. I know this isn't really up to par, but this chapter was already giving me problems. I feel like it's a bit of a filler chapter, and I am so sorry to those who expected more. I will begin on the next chapter ASAP :) Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
